


Pretty Pictures I

by BekahRose



Series: Photographs [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: love bingo, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a small collection of photographs that Arthur had forgotten existed, Merlin goes out and has some of his own taken so he can present them to his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pictures I

** Pretty Pictures I **

Arthur rolled over and looked at the empty space beside him. Merlin had been gone for a day and already his absence was keenly felt. 

Turning his head, he felt something in his gut twist as he spied the photos that he'd come home to last night after a long day at work. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that Merlin had gone out and had these photos taken or the look on his face in the second one. Whatever it was, Arthur was pretty sure he now had a clear understanding of how Merlin had felt seeing the collection of photos he’d had taken back before he was twenty.

Slipping his hand underneath the sheet and stroking himself to full hardness, his gaze never left the pictures in his other hand. He groaned softly as he swept his thumb over the head of his cock, the corner of his thumbnail catching on the slit, sending a frisson of electricity shooting up his spine. He eyed the picture of Merlin stretched out on his knees and licked his lips. 

He could imagine the feel of the leather – butter-soft – against Merlin’s skin and he moaned softly as his hand sped up. The smile on Merlin’s face was one he was intimately familiar with and as he pictured Merlin turning it to the camera and revelling in the knowledge that these photos would be a gift for Arthur, he came, remembering at the last moment to let the photo flutter to the bed beside him to keep it from getting ruined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be one rather long fic, but it didn't sit well when I put it all together, and so it has been broken into two fics - one slightly longer and a prequel of sorts. Please do not repost the images, take them or use them without permission. Also a fill for my "Eroticism" Square on Love Bingo.


End file.
